Bepo
| jname = ベポ | rname = Bepo | ename = Bepo | first = Chapter 498; Episode 392 | affiliation = Heart Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Yasuhiro Takato | birth = November 20 (Fur Day) | bounty = 500 }} Bepo is a prominent member of the Heart Pirates under captain Trafalgar Law. He is a talking bear, a fact which he is apparently sensitive about. Appearance Bepo is a white bear (possibly a polar bear as noted by the Marines), wearing a black jumpsuit after the time skip (it was orange before the time skip), which is zipped up all the way, and that bears the jolly roger of the Heart Pirates. He wears small brown boots and has pointed, sharp teeth. His size is that of a normal bear, being considerably taller than common humans. Personality Bepo tends to get depressed and apologize whenever people talk about his appearance as a bipedal bear who can talk, as well as when Hancock called him a beast and scolded him for attempting to change the subject. His crewmates also scolded him when he was wondering if Amazon Lily had female bears, much to their annoyance. Overall, members of the Heart Pirates state Bepo has a weak will. This is ironic as he was able to remain conscious after taking a blast of Haki from Rayleigh, and only strong willed characters are able to withstand Haki. Those who do not know him call him meek. He was also shown to order Jean Bart around, although unsuccessfully, since he was a new member. At the same time he also does not like to be ordered around by him. In the anime, he is shown to dislike hot environments, as he complained when the Heart Pirates' submarine was near an underwater volcanic region. Abilities and Powers Bepo is a bear who apparently knows how to talk, and is fairly strong-willed, being able to withstand a blast of Silvers Rayleigh's HakiOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503-505 and Episode 397-398, Bepo withstands Rayleigh's Haki and shows his fighting style.. He is also a martial artist with a fighting style similar in form of that of usual martial artists. He can take out several Marines with ease but when he attempted to kick a Pacifista he wounded his leg, similar to Sanji's attack on Bartholomew Kuma. History Sabaody Archipelago He was seen alongside his Captain during the Supernovas introduction and then in the Auction House with his crew. After the Tenryuubito Incident, he fought against several Marines and then escaped with Law, Jean Bart, and the rest of the Heart Pirates, to later meet the Kid Pirates in a battle against a Pacifista unit. Marineford Arc Bepo was with the Heart Pirates when they were watching the war at Marineford. When the broadcast was cut off, Law told his crew that they were setting sail. Bepo appeared with Trafalgar Law and his crew in Marineford after Luffy and Jinbe were wounded by Akainu. When Buggy left Luffy and Jinbe to the Heart Pirates, Bepo carried Luffy saying that the Straw Hat captain was severely wounded and wondering if the boy was still alive. He and the other Heart Pirates managed to elude the Admirals and escaped Marineford successfully. Out in the open sea, the crew encountered the Shichibukai, Boa Hancock. When Hancock asked the crew about Luffy's condition, Bepo complimented Hancock for being able to track the submarine. Hancock then scolded Bepo for changing the subject and referred to Bepo as "beast", which caused the bear to suffer depression. Hancock then demanded Bepo to give her a Den Den Mushi and Bepo quickly complied which did not go too well for Bepo's crew mates. Post-War Arc The Heart Pirates soon reached Amazon Lily and they were at the port. While Bepo's crew mates were anxious to see into the isle of women, Bepo asked if there were female bears too. His crew mates snapped back reminding him Amazon Lily is a country of human women, causing Bepo to be depressed again. After the arrival of Silvers Rayleigh, the Heart Pirates left Amazon Lily. Bepo's crew mates were depressed that they did not get a chance to peek into the women kingdom. Bepo stated that it would be better if they were bears, only to be told to shut up. Bepo was seen along with the rest of the Heart Pirates while Law was biding his time about going into the New World, though he was only sleeping and being used as a back rest by Law. Dressrosa Arc Before arriving at Dressrosa, Law reveals that Bepo and the other Heart Pirates are in a place called Zoe. Major Battles *Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates, and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines *Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates vs. Pacifista Trivia * The back of Bepo's head can be seen in the lower left-hand corner of Law's wanted poster, similar to how Usopp can be seen on Luffy's. * Bepo's name is similar to a poem by Lord Byron; the poem's titular character was captured and enslaved, but was liberated by a band of pirates that he joined, a situation just like that of Bepo's crewmate Jean Bart. * It is also similar to the nickname of Josef Mengele, a Nazi physician who was known as Todesengel (German for "angel of death"), similar to how Bepo's captain Law is known as the "surgeon of death".Beppo - Definition Mengele's nickname was Beppo; he also became known as the Angel of Death. * His constant anthropomorphic animal appearance, his "cutesy" eyes and characteristic body shape all appear very similar to Pekoms of Big Mom Pirates and the Demon Guards of Impel Down. * Bepo's low bounty of 500 is a reminiscence of Tony Tony Chopper's 50, a result of both being mistaken as pets of their respective crews. References Site Navigation de:Bepo it:Bepo Category:Talking Animals Category:Male Category:Heart Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters